Love quarrels
by shadow346437
Summary: Inuyasha manages to make kagome mad YET AGAIN and this time kagome has had it! Instead of leaving to go home she runs off into the woods and meets kouga will love blossom? read and find out!
1. ch 1  arguement

'Hurry up kagome! we dont got all day! ' Inuyasha yelled back at her.

'Well excuse me im not a halfdemon with amazing speed like you! ' kagome snapped back.

'you could at least hurry up a bit!' inuyasha countered

They both glared at each other.

'Boy have inuyasha and kagome been fighting alot ' shippo said watching the two named.

'Now now shippo they are just having another love quarrel again ' Miroku said at he reached for sango's butt but she slapped his hand away. Sango glared at him with flames in her eyes making miroku shudder.

'Now now sango no need to overeact... ' miroku said backing up from the angry girl but if he moved back a step she moved forward a step until he was backed up into a tree.

'You dirty rotten monk! ' Sango slapped him leaving a red mark like usual. If this keeps up the red marks are going to be permanent. Sango huffed and stormed off while shippo came over to miroku and asked, 'Another love quarrel?'

Miroku shook his head rubbing his cheek she slapped, 'No that is why you should never get a woman angry'.

The yelling in the background intensified until they heard kagome yell, 'Fine! if you think im sklowing you down ill leave!'.

'And go where? back to your home like everytime things get rough?' inuyasha said cockily but was surprised when she responded back, ' No! im going to go off on my own! '.

'you couldnt last a day' Inuyasha challenged until she couldnt take her rage.

'We'll see about that! ' She yelled and stormed off but before she was out of distance she looked back to yell ' SIT BOY!'

and watched inuyasha fall to the ground before leaving with a satisfied smirk on her face.


	2. Ch2 kouga? what?

" Stupid Inuyasha... " , Kagome mumbled while pulling a branch away from her face only to have another hit her.

Everything would be much more easier if she just went home... As she was thinking this, Inuyasha's words resounded in her mind. No! She would survive this and prove Inuyasha wrong! That is... as soon as she found out where she was... After the fight, Kagome had ran off in some unknown direction and into a place unknown to herself.

Sunlight finally seeped through as she pulled away the finally branch. Ah... the sunlight felt good on her skin. It was a surprised to find that beyond the forest was a meadow and not only that, but it was filled with her favorite flower.

' Making Inuyasha eat his words can wait a while, cant it? ' She thought to herself with a smile.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching...

xX kouga's POV Xx

" Wait up kouga! " Both haku and Ginta yelled chasing after their pack leader while gasping for breath. They couldnt go on much longer... Two wolf demons chasing after a wolf demon with two jewel shards in his leg? Talk about hard to catch up with. It was times like these that these two wished they had jewel shards too.

Lucky for them, Kouga decided to stop but unfortunately just to yell, " Come on you slowpokes! What are you? a bunch of mutts? "

Then the wind picked up again and he was about to speed up but he stopped suddenly and sniffed the air.

" What is it kouga? ", Haku asked but was never answered because as soon as that question was asked, kouga was already speeding away in a tornado hollering back, " Its kagome! ", before disappearing into the distance.

" Wait up kouga! " They both yelled tiredly.


	3. Ch 3 Hypotised

Im soooo sorry for the late updates lately! School is killing me, i almost got an F and a D in science and i had to get it up before report cards came out. i've been stressed lately so forgive me :P i made this chapter long in apology! ENJOY! By the way, check out my other inuyasha story, angels and demons! It hasn't had a review yet so be the first!

* * *

><p>XxX with kagome XxX<p>

Kagome picked up one of the many lilies and sniffed it happily. Her anger from only moments ago dispersed entirely as the sweet smell started to make her zone out. Slowly she started seeming more and more far away, a glaze forming over her eyes not noticing the rustling from a nearby bush as a figure stepped forward smirking happily.

"It's been a while since a priestess found her way into my domain", the voice purred with a hiss of delight.

The form before her looked human. Long black haired flowed down to her waist and her physique was something to be jealous of, if only she was human. The thing that sent an alert through kagome's mind was the golden slitted eyes, a sign of a snake demon. Even through glazed eyes she knew she had to get away before it was too late, before she was killed, but no matter how much her mind struggled, her body refused to move. She had already undergone the hypnotic spell and there was no breaking it. Tears pricked at her eyes.

_'inuyasha...' _A lone tear rolled down her face as she remembered good times with him even if he was a jerk.

_"Fetch boy!' Kagome laughed as she watched Inuyasha go ballistic._

_"I'm not a damn dog kagome!" Inuyasha yelled kicking the accursed dog treat. _

_"Get it boy! Get the treat!", Kagome teased giggling as she watched him go red in the face, not out of embarrassment but out of anger._

_"I'll get it alright!"_

_She watched as he smashed the treat under his foot, fuming while she laughed more._

_"Bad doggy! You know better!", Shippo joined in on the fun._

_"Shippo... Kagome...", He went silent for a moment, " I'm going to KILL you both!"_

_Both gave a laugh as they ran away from the wrath of the half dog demon._

And even when he acted like a jerk he was always there for her.

_"INUYASHA!", Kagome yelled struggling away from the moth demon who had killed so many other women and i was next. Inuyasha lied in a poison cocoon, unable to save me without getting himself killed first._

_"KAGOME!", Inuyasha shouted enraged and the sound of struggling came from inside the cocoon and more yelps of pain as each struggle made more acid fall on him but that didnt stop him from trying, trying to save kagome._

_"Counting on him to save you? I doubt it seeing as he'll be dead himself momenta-" The moth demon was cut off as inuyasha burst out of the cocoon, looking a little wounded but still alive and well._

_Kagome gave out a gasp of relief before seeing his eyes. They wouldn't allow her to look away. No longer were they gold, instead they glowed red like a demon's, filled with killing intent. That intent wasn't just aimed at the demon holding her, it was aimed at his friends, the humans, and even her. He smirked as his hair moved slightly allowing her to see the purple marks on his cheeks. Hadn't sesshomaru had something like it?_

_"What were you saying?", Inuyasha asked smugly as his claws grew, as did his fangs._

_"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", with that came the end of the moth demon._

_"Whose next?" He smirked at the demon's lackees who were now cowering in fear, fear of the usually harmless inuyasha i'd come to love and it scared me._

Inuyasha did that for me. He became a demon for me and even snapped out of it for me. It shows that he cares... Doesn't he? But still he only loves kikyo... kikyo, kikyo! KIKYO!

_"Kikyo... I love you...", That was the first time I had heard him say something so full of love, emotion, and I was pinned up to a tree having to watch it all. It was enough to break me and the worst part was he was saying this to my past reincarnation, not me, the person he treated as a replica of kikyo. I'm not kikyo! I'm KAGOME! K-A-G-O-M-E! We are not the same! Inuyasha proved that with his declaration of love for kikyo. Inuyasha didn't even know i was there until the end and still he tried to chase me! How dare he!_

'But still... you love him...', Came a voice inside my head yelling out to be heard before being shattered by the snake demon's voice.

"I wonder how good you'll taste", Her body changed to a top half of a human and the bottom half of a giant serpent, wrapping her long tail around kagome, restricting her breath.

Suddenly the snake demon licked her neck sending shudders up her spine and making her feel disgusted.

"Yummy~", The snake demon laughed positioning her fangs over kagome's neck.

'This is it...' Kagome though preparing for the end, squeezing her eyes shut expecting pain only to feel nothing come except a yell sounding similiar to the snake demon's voice. Or was it the voice?

Slowly her eyes fluttered open to see a corpse lying in front of her. The snake demon who had been about to kill her only moments before had it's head cut completely off. But who...

Her eyes suddenly flicked upwards to see the lovingly possessive eyes of her stalker wolf demon stare back at her.

"Do you always get into trouble when i'm gone?", koga joked to break the silence showing her a fanged smile.


End file.
